All a Game in the World of Guertena
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: It's been 6 years since Ib left the world of Guertena's mind. She has a near perfect life, friends, talent, high social class, everything. But one thing is bugging her, that gallery. She may not remember everything, but she certainly remembers, vaguely, one person. And with the nudging of her insistent friend, she goes back to the gallery, and faces everything again, right? GarrIb
1. Chapter 1

A/N …Don't kill me. Please. It's not like I haven't posted in like, 3 or 2 years. Not like I have a million unfinished stories… I'm sorry TTATT

Warnings- T for teen, eventual GarryxIb, OC (she isn't paired with anyone, but she is important for the plot and the ending, I'll make sure she isn't a Mary Sue), and a surprise revenge. Yay. Horror?

I do not own Ib. Enjoy my random.

o-o-o-o

Prologue

Leaving Garry behind, slumped against a wall, Ib jumps into the painting, ignoring the Fake man who was trying to imitate her friend. Once she passed through, it was as though everything turned back in time. Slowly a man awoke from his deep sleep, seeing the blue petals disappear. He felt himself and looked down with wide eyes. He was no longer human. He felt almost human, but there was something that felt almost… canvas like. At that he fled from the place, trying to find the girl he helped in this Hell hole, yelling her name along the way. And above him, ashes moved to recreate a small girl, hate she didn't understand filling her, mixed with jealousy. She shakily stood up and growled menacingly, looking around for the red eyed nine year old who escaped. Not finding her and not feeling another living being, an actual living one, she screeched in madness until her lungs became hoarse. She will find her, and when she does, she will regret trying to destroy her. She will rue the day she rejected her friendship. She will make sure she will come back here and she will become human. Even if that means killing Ib…

o-o-o-o

'You don't remember what you were doing…'

Ib looked around in confusion, seeing a large painting she has never seen before behind her. She shrugged and began her trek into the main rooms, not noticing the large painting and its section dissipating away. As if it was never there.

As she was about to walk downstairs, she saw a peculiar painting that immediately caught her eye. She walked over to it, intrigued, and read the plague underneath it. "Forgotten Portrait", why is it forgotten? She looked back at it and felt an odd wave of sadness envelope her. She didn't know why, but she reached in her pocket and held out a small lighter and a bright candy wrapper. Perplexed she tried to remember where and when she got them, but came up blank. She looked up at the man in the portrait, sleeping peacefully covered in blue roses and multiple vines. She didn't understand why she felt as if she knew the sleeping man. Never seem him in her entire life, right…?  
"Ib, what are you doing here?" she turned at the sound of her name, stuffing the two items back into her pocket with her handkerchief. Her mother came up to her and put her hand on her shoulder, looking at the picture in front of them.  
"Mama, why does the man in that painting look so sad even though he's smiling?"  
"Well, he is called the "Forgotten Portrait", Ib. Maybe he's sad because he's forgotten. Wouldn't you feel sad if you were too? Maybe he's not even sleeping…" her mother trailed off as Ib looked at her questionably.  
"What do you mean mama? What else would he be doing with his eyes closed?" her mother looked at her and smiled, patting her head.  
"Nothing, my dear child. Now let's go find papa so we can see the rest of the exhibit and then go try out that new café around the corner, all right?" Ib smiled at her and latched onto her mother's hand as she glanced one more time at the man before leaving, a sense of dread filling her for a reason unknown.

o-o-o-o

Ib sat bolt upright in her bed, shaking and hyperventilating. For the past few weeks she has been having horrid nightmares about a world where Guertena's art tried to hurt her and her precious rose. She didn't understand why it was important yet. So far the nightmares were at random, some of her walking, some being chased and some… she was with someone. They were kind and spoke gently. So it couldn't be a man, right? Ib didn't know anymore. She curled up in a ball, not wanting to wake her parents as she did the first night she had her nightmare. They had no need to worry; it may just be a phase after all, dreams don't hurt you… right? She sat up and grabbed the lighter she had mysteriously come into possession to and held it. For some reason it gave her comfort. She didn't know why, nor did she complain.  
_Just… call for me and I'll come running… Okay?  
_She looked around her room, looking for the sound of the soft, yet distinctly male, voice. She's heard it before, but she didn't know where. She tried reaching deep into her memory, but all she could remember was the tartness of lemon and the softness of a hand. As she looked down at the lighter again, one word escaped her childlike lips.  
"Garry…"

o-o-o-o

_6 years later…_

After going through 2 months of therapy, Ib was able to start school again with little to no nightmares. To help stop them, she wrote all she could remember into a journal and looked back at it every so often. She remembered some things from a twisted, demented world unlike her own, but some things just don't want to come back up. She tried going back to the gallery, but it has closed down for some time due to it traveling. So she wasn't able to see this mysterious Garry, who she only vaguely remembers, or any of the other pieces of art she remembered before the nightmares stopped. At 15, she was quite an artist herself and a decent pianist. Her family, being high up the social ladder, made her a bit popular at school. But only a few individuals intrigued her. The others were too gossipy, nosy, and somewhat stupid, and quite immature.

Out of all her friends, only one who was able to coax out what was in her journal. A pale, white haired girl with brilliant emerald eyes befriended her at 11 when she was being teased for her red eyes. The young girl came up to them and scolded the group for being mean and literally shoved her snow white hair in their faces demanding they mock her. After that, she helped Ib be less shy and more open. The teasing stopped and soon Ib was the strong teen she was today. Yet she still felt that impending sorrow and sadness in her heart when she thought of the gallery, and Yukiko, her friend, knew it. So she was surprised when one day the white haired girl bounded in, holding two tickets while grinning widely.

"Guess who got tickets to Guertena's reopened art exhibit?"

o-o-o-o

A/N So… should I continue with this story? Does the OC seem Mary Sue like? OxO Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N OvO So far people seem to be enjoying this story (I guess…) I am my own beta, so I'm sorry if there are grammatical mistakes or mistakes in the sentence structure. *bows* Yukiko, ah haha, so glad you guys seem to like her so far. I hope to keep it that way QvQ. Please review if you want and look out for more chapters! (TTvTT)/

I do not own Ib.

o-o-o-o

"Guess who got tickets to Guertena's reopened art exhibit?"  
Ib looked at her friend in disbelief. After 6 years, Guertena has come back to Japan. Smiling she stood up from her chair and moved closer to the white haired girl, reading the tickets.  
_We would like to feature Guertena's Art Exhibit this month, filled with statues, sculptures, paintings, and many other displays. Some of them include: The Lady in Red, Death of the Individual, Abyss of the Deep, Milk Puzzle, Separation, Untitled, Forgotten Portrait, and Mary. The gates open at 9:00 am; please enjoy your time there. Open September 1__st__-September 27__th__, 2012.  
_The red eyed teen reread certain paintings, for they gave off a kind of spark to her mind. Specifically the Forgotten Portrait, which she knew contained "Garry". But also, for some reason, the painting "Mary" sent a strike of dread in her, but she had no idea why. She was probably over thinking again. She knew for a fact "Death of the Individual" and "The Red Lady" were some of the bad portraits back in the nightmarish Hell she kept dreaming about when she was younger. Now she can go back to see just how she got there in the first place… but what about-

"Ib? Hello? Hey, are you spacing out on me or something?" Ib blinked and looked at Yukiko as she slowly put her hands at her hips and looked questionably at her.  
"You were staring blankly at the ticket, were you remembering about Garry and that "world" you went in when you were nine?" Nodding, the brunette put the ticket on her desk and faced the other girl.  
"When are we going? I want to go as soon as we can…" Yukiko blanked and looked a bit stunned, then chuckled.  
"And here I thought you'd freak out at me and start babbling about women chasing you half out of their portraits and fire like you did when you were 12. At least my bravery and cockiness rubbed off on you," Ib raised her eyebrow at the grinning green eyed girl. "Maybe a little? Come on, you know before you met me you'd never raise an eyebrow at anyone, right?" Yukiko chuckled and sat down on Ib's bed, putting her legs up. "Anyways… how about September 8th? It's close and it's a Saturday, so we don't have school. And we both know how important school is to you." Adjusting her gray scarf a bit and scratching her neck, she looked sheepishly at Ib who went back to her desk and continued what she was doing before the white haired teen bounded in. She was sketching again, so she decided to try small talk before asking Ib about the gallery again.

"Why do you insist on my wearing of a scarf, Ib?" The red eyed girl glanced at her from her long brown hair and said, "I don't know, so we could match? I'm not sure myself. I just feel my closest friend should wear a scarf like me. I wanted to give you white or blue, but I thought gray would look nice on you. Anyways, what is it you really want to ask me? I know there's something else on your mind, Yuki."  
Yukiko scratched at her neck again, "You know I hate it when you call me snow. Makes my white hair stand out more." Grumbling at Ib's smug expression, she continued, "Are we just planning to look around or are you going to try and go into that Hell again? Sometimes it seems like you do, when I sleep over you sometimes mumble about saving "them". I don't even know what that's supposed to mean, Ib."  
Ib stalled for a bit by tying her hair back and looking at the sketched rose in her notebook. Looking back at the bed, she took out a piece of lemon candy and stared at it. "…I don't know, probably that "Garry" and maybe another person. Maybe I had a chance to save them, or just one, and I didn't… It's all so confusing to me since my memory of the whole adventure is scrambled and faces are blurred out and messy. I can barely remember who was with me, but it was two people. One was a male, which is "Garry", and the other I can't really remember. And then the candy and lighter I mysteriously got confuses me too. If I had to guess, "Garry" gave me the old lighter I have in my bag, and the other person was probably a woman who gave me the candy. Not too sure though. But if I was meant to save them… I honestly want to go back to see if they're still alive and see if I can save them this time. I'm just wondering if I can go back, though I think that's impossible. For all I know, this is all in my head, but that's impossible. If it never happened, the dreams would be less vivid and detailed, and these two treasures I have…" She tossed the lemon sweet at her friend, which hit her forehead and landed on her lap. She smirked and fiddled with an old sweet wrapper.  
Snorting and sticking the sweet in her mouth, she stated, "And that started your addiction to these things and your obsession with lighting that zippo randomly when you're stressed and refilling it every two weeks. Figures. So… wanna come with me to tell your mama I'm stealing you this Saturday? I don't want a repeat of when we went to the carnival and she thought I was dragging you to a strip club. I don't think my asthma or hyperventilating can ever deal with your ma angry ever again." She faked a sweat drop and laughed as she grabbed Ib's hand and led her downstairs.

"Hey, Mrs. Akaibara? (1) Is it okay if Ib and I go to the Guertena exhibit this Saturday?" Yukiko walked in, still dragging Ib as she clung to her sketchbook and pencil with her usual bored expression on her visage. The red eyed woman looked over her shoulder to see the two teens standing there and smiled.

"Of course you can, Ib loved that exhibit when she was younger, right Ib?" The girl in question nodded in acknowledgement as she erased something on her sketch. Rolling her eyes, the woman shooed them away and continued what she was doing. Tugging Ib's brown hair, Yukiko raised her eyebrow.  
"You do know you need to stop drawing at one time or another, right? Do some math or something sometimes…" Ib snorted and murmured, "That's your thing… math and science…"  
As they went upstairs they began bickering over their best subjects as Mrs. Akaibara smiled.  
"I hope they have a lot of fun in that gallery…"

o-o-o-o

Yukiko tapped her foot in front of the museum, sporting a gray cardigan and her gray scarf over a white shirt. She brushed her hands on a black skirt with a green trim and pulled up her black socks up to her knees. Checking her white flats to make sure they were clean every so often, she heard a honk and saw Ib's chauffeur pull up. Ib of course was sporting her white button up and red scarf and skirt. Instead of her usual rubber shoes she wore red flats. The white haired girl smirked at her and looked at her attire.  
"You know, you're going to get tired of the color red someday…" She only shook her head as the brunette tilted her head to the left in confusion. "Never mind, come on, let's go."

In the gallery, Ib saw many familiar sights from her childhood, plus some she probably saw in the other world. Going upstairs they stopped in front of a picture of a man sleeping.  
"You know… when I was younger my mother said he wasn't sleeping. I think she meant he was dead." Ib read the name and felt her heart constrict. "He's not forgotten though…" Shaking, Ib reached out and gently touched the painted face of the man and frowned, biting her lip. Yukiko put her hand on her friend's shoulder and led her to another part of the gallery for a bit before she started tearing up in public. Noticing an area where no one was, she moved them there, looking at the big mural of scribbles before them.  
"Look Ib, this wasn't mentioned in the brochure," Ib looked up and her eyes widened in fear and shock. "Yuki, don't say-"

"It's called "Fabricated World…""

The lights flickered and the chatter of the other people stopped. Ib looked at her friend in fear and said shakily, "The name… don't say the name… Oh no…" That's when they both turned at the sound of eerie footsteps coming towards their direction.

And that's when they ran.

_**Come Ib, come downstairs and let's play… Welcome back Ib, we missed you. All of us.**_

_SPLASH, SPLASH, CRASH._

o-o-o-o

A/N And we all know where they went, right guys? 8D Down the fish painting, yay. Sooo. Tell me if this is confusing or something is wrong . thank you for reading. Some character building and the beginning of Guertena's crazy shit 8D  
(1) Akaibara (Akai Bara or 赤いバラ) Means red rose.


End file.
